Dark Super Saiyan 4
Dark Super Saiyan 4 is the transformation after DSSJ3. This form is said to be the form that the Dark Super Saiyan God Of War, Suncho, primary uses. This form is only spoken of in songs and myths of the Dark Saiyan race. It is such an unachievable accolade that Dark Saiyans openly scoffed at the idea of anyone coming close to that level of power. However, according to old Dark Saiyan legend, there are those with Dark Saiyan deity ancestry are capable of achieving this form. 'Overview' The only way this form can be achieved is if a Dark Saiyan has mastered DSSJ3 and has managed to transform into the Dark Oozaru, which is a foolhardy task. If done successfully the Oozaru form will be golden with red eyes, however, this is only half the battle. The Dark Saiyan will proceed to lose their mind and treat all as an enemy. The only way to bring a Dark Saiyan out of this is to remove their tail. If a Dark Saiyan can get ahold of themselves they may be able to do this themselves although it's more likely that someone else will have to do it for them. Once the tail is removed the Dark Saiyan will revert out of their Oozaru form and standing in its place will be the DSSJ4. It is important to note that after a Dark Saiyan achieves this transformation, they will never be able to become the Oozaru again 'Appearance/ Usage of Power' The DSSJ 4 transformation is quite different from its predecessors. The body is covered in golden fur and the eyes are sapphire blue. The hair has become scarlet and is half the size of DSSJ3's hair. The pants are black with a gold belt. This form doesn't require as energy to maintain it as DSSJ3 but is harder to control. The bioelectricity is more like lightning at this point and can be fatal if it strikes someone so caution when this form first appears is advised. It is 4,500x base power. If a Dark Saiyan is strong enough and they have trained hard in this form they can remain in this form for days without losing too much energy. There are a few stages of DSSJ4. Ascended which is 2x DSSJ4, Intermediate which is 4x DSSJ4, and Perfect which is 6x DSSJ4. 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 4' This form can only be achieved in the same way as its counterpart but with a twist. The Dark Saiyan must be pure of heart and an honorable warrior. Otherwise when the tail is removed the energy will continue to build and build until it explodes, killing the Saiyan and causing a massive explosion, wiping out everything in a 200-mile radius. The LDSSJ4 is 4,600 base power. The LDSSJ4 is a very arrogant transformation and will toy with its opponents and will make them suffer in any way possible before finishing off their enemy. A notable feature of this form is that if an LDSSJ is able to achieve this form is that they will still be able to transform to their Oozaru form except it will be golden permanently and will be significantly weaker than before only granting a 7x power boost. There are a few stages of LDSSJ4. Ascended which is 2x LDSSJ4, Intermediate which is 4x LDSSJ4, and Perfect which is 6x LDSSJ4. Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms